Tears of Longing
by RicaSiegakaBlossom
Summary: This is post hogwarts story. Harry has defeated Voldemort, but hid in the muggle world for reasons unknown to anyone else. He is finally back, but he's leaving again. Why is he leaving? What happened during the final battle. PG 13 to be safe. Review!
1. Alone

I know I am an idiot for starting another story especially because I am not working on my others, but here are my reasons.

1. I have complete and utter writer's block on Sweet Tears

2. It takes forever to type up a chapter of Infinite Questions so I probably won't be typing up the next chapter till after school is out.

            3. I need a break! The plot for Infinite Questions is driving me nuts! There is so much to plan and remember. Ugh! Chapter three will probably be typed by Wednesday afternoon, but I don't have anything else written, and I would like a break. 

            4. Finals are coming up so I won't have as much time to write and the chapters to this are shorter than the other two stories. 

Now you've heard me rant. I'll put another chapter of either Sweet Tears or Infinite Questions up. I only have about three chapters left written of Sweet Tears and I really want to get ahead. On with the story. 

Tears of Longing

By RicaSieg

The heart bleeds through tears

The earth bleeds through rain

The heart smiles through love

The earth smiles through sun

Chapter 1: Alone

I stand here alone.

I have always been alone.

Even in large crowds I am alone.

Even when people smile at me I am alone.

People say many love me,

I say they don't know me.

People are jealous of my life,

I ask them if they want to trade.

There was a time when I wasn't alone.

Two glorious years of love and happiness.

But with happiness comes pain….

I know a short chapter. But if you hit that little button at the bottom, another chapter will pop up. Isn't that great! Then you must review, or I won't write more. 

Disclaimer: All I own is a bird. Wait, that died. So I don't own anything. 


	2. Missing Harry

Tears of Longing

By RicaSieg

The heart laughs through songs

The earth laughs through waves

The heart cries through blood

The earth cries through storms

Chapter 2: Missing Harry

*twenty years prior*

            _Harry Potter does it again!_

_            Another amazing death eater capture preformed by the ever elusive Boy Who Lived. Potter, single handedly, took down six death eaters! How does he do it? He saved a little boy, Kenneth Jonan from certain death. He also managed to rescue Ida and Thomas Jonan from the death eaters. They would have had the same fate as the Longbottoms had Mr. Potter not stepped in. the death eater's trial dates have yet to be set. _

            Hermione granger threw the newspaper down in front of her before picking up and glaring at the half empty mug of coffee. 

            "What did the coffee ever do to you?' came the amused voice of a red haired man from the door way. 

            "Hello Ron," Hermione said with out looking up. 

            "Smile Hermy! I brought you something." 

            Hermione set the mug back on her desk next to some papers before looking up. "Great."

            "I'm sensing a hint of sarcasm. Don't you want to know what it is?"

            "Not really,' came the reply.

            "Ouch, I'm hurt!" said Ron clutching his chest. "I'll tell you anyway. I brought you a first class ticket to New York!"

            "That's great exclaimed the brown haired girl, jumping up from her chair. 

            "The only downside is that I will be working while we are there."

            "Oh," Hermione's face sank as she fell back into the chair. "Any word from Harry?"

            "No," Ron sighed, drawing up a chair with his wand.

            "I think the bloody reporters see more of him than we do!"

            "He'll come back to us, Herm. He just needs some time. At least he isn't still hiding in the muggle world. 

            "I know. I just wish he'd come back. He may be back in the magical world, but he still isn't back with us."

            "Give him ti…"

            "Don't you tell me to give him time. It has been four bloody years since we have had a normal conversation with him, and that was so he could say good bye! The last time I saw him was two years ago when we dragged his sorry ass back to Dumbledore. He has been wallowing in self pity for too long! He's here, but he's not. I want him back!" shouted Hermione, her voice ending in a sob. She buried her head in her hands as Ron need in front of her and pulled her into an awkward hug. 

            "Hermione, we don't know what's wrong with him. Until we do, we'll just have to let him get over it by himself. I know that's not what you want to hear, but some wounds still have yet to heal. When he's ready, he will come back to us," murmured Ron in her ear while rubbing her back. "The next time he brings someone in, I will try to talk to him. He's not in my section of the Auror academy, but I may be able to pull a few strings."

            "Alright," sniffed Hermione, sitting up and pulling her hair back into a pony tail. "I have to get back to work. I was assigned the Jonan trial and still have lots to do. I'm not sure if I will be able to win this one."

            "You will, you always do."

            "I'll see you latter."

            "Yeah, bye," called Ron as he stood up and aparated.

            "Please come back to us, Harry," Hermione whispered before setting to work. 

Don't you just love it? If you do, then click the little box down in the corner that says REVIEW on it. I'll love you forever if you do. If you do, I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Flames will be used to sacrifice the flamer to the Goddess Rhea.

Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Key word there is FAN.


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Tears of Longing

By RicaSieg

Disclaimer: I own everything! Ha-ha! Mwahahah! Okay maybe not. What's mine is mine, what's yours is yours, and everything else is for whoever wants it. 

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor

            After leaving Hermione's office, Ron returned to his job. He entered the Academy through the special doors that specifically recognized PD aurors. PD aurors were people who acted as body guards for people going on trips or famous people. They had many different duties. Ron was a tracker. He would track down dangerous beasts and protect the people he was guarding from them.

            He inserted his ID card into the portal door and walked through. Portals were the way people got around the Academy. The rooms were forever moving, and special codes and cards were used to go through the portals to them. 

            Ron entered his room and dumped his coat on the spare chair. Then he turned to his desk and curled his lip in disgust.

            "Your secretary said that you would be back at 11:00. It's 11:30, I have been waiting for a half an hour," drawled the source of Ron's disgust.

            "Excuse me; I was on a coffee break. Isn't breaking and entering a felony, Malfoy?"

            "Not when you have a meeting."

            "I did not set up a meeting with you."

            "Believe me, Weasley, I don't like being here anymore than you like me being here, but I have to deliver a message to you."

            "I'm a little busy. If you want to argue, go to Azkaban and argue with your father."

            "Leave my father out of this, you little prick!" snarled the pale haired man.

            "Get out!" Ron bellowed, finally losing his temper.

            Malfoy sneered and walked over to the portal. "Fine, but I don't think Harry would be all that pleased with you for refusing to listen to me," Malfoy tossed over his shoulder.

            "What does Harry have to do with this?"

            "Who do you think gave me the message," responded the pale haired boy as he searched for the right card to exit.

            "Stop, Give me the message," Ron said wearily.

            "I don't think…"

            "Just give me the damn message. Malfoy!" interrupted Ron.

            "No need to yell."

            "Malfoy," said Ron in a warning voice.

            "Here you ungrateful bastard!" spat Malfoy before he tossed an envelope at Ron.

            Ron grabbed the envelope and tore into it.

            "Did your mom teach you any manners Weasley?"

            "Eat dung, Malfoy."

            "Great comeback."

            "Leave!"

            "Fine," Malfoy said before stepping through the portal. 

Thank you to all me wonderful reviewers which include Brit and Nicky. Review peeps! I live bye them. Go review Infinite Questions and Sweet Tears!


	4. The Letter

Tears of Longing

By RicaSieg

Disclaimer: I'm out of stupid things to say for this! Finals are sucking out my brain! Ah! I can't see any more. There we go. No need to worry people, I just had to reopen my eyes. Anyway, if I owned Harry Potter, then I would be in the middle of writing book five, not writing a fanfic that only three people review! *Sobs*

The heart sings through laughter

The earth sings through birds

The heart glares through anger

The earth glares through noise

Chapter 4: The Letter

            With much trepidation, Ron unfolded the letter. Hoping it would be good news, Ron read Harry's neat slanted writing.

            Dear Ron and Hermione,

                        I hope this reaches you before the 25th.  I sent it to Malfoy first so that you could not try to trace it.  Please don't try to find me, you won't.

                        I am going away again, back to the muggle world.  I have some unfinished business to attend to.  I will try to be back by December, but I'm making no promises.  The only thing that I can promise is that I will come back.

                        I am requesting that you be at the front of the Leaky Cauldron at noon on the 25th of June.  I want to say good bye.

                        I will still keep contact with you through Malfoy.  I hope you can forgive me for leaving you again, but this is something I must do.  I hope to see you then.

                                                                                                            Closing,

                                                                                                            Harry Potter

            Ron sat there in shock for a minute.  He simply held the letter in his hand while gaping at it.

            "No!" the red haired man yelled as he pounded the paper into the desk.  "He can't leave again!  He'll get hurt!  The magical world will go back into jeopardy.  He can't!  He's my friend. I want him back." Ron continued ranting for a couple of minutes, before he caught site of the other name on the paper. "Hermione needs to know," he murmured to himself. 

            Ron jumped up and ran into the fire after putting in a pinch of neon pink dust he yelled, "Hermione Granger!"  Hermione's face popped into the fire.

            "Ron! I was…"

            "No time fort that now, read this."  With that said he lifted the crumpled paper up to Hermione's face.

            "Dear Ron and…No!" cried Hermione, "Today is the 25th!"

            "What!?" cried Ron, spinning around to look at his calendar.  "Oh my god!  We have to get down there now!"

Hello peeps. My little sis, Kendra was nice enough to type this up so that you could have it tonight and I could study. 

This story has been my little reprieve from studying. The chapters will remain short until the summer when I can write more. 

Wish me Luck! I am running for JCL (Junior Classical League, a.k.a. Latin Club) secretary. I am making my speech on the fifth of June. If I make it, I will update 3 chapters of Infinite Questions, 5 chapters of Sweet Tears, and 8 chapters or Tears of Longing! That's my campaign promise for all my lovely fan fiction people. I'll let you know on the seventh (my first day of vacation) if I win. Consequently, during that week, because of finals, JCL, and my debate, I will not be updating.

Please read Sweet Tears and Infinite Questions. Infinite Questions will be updated on the seventh regardless if I win or not. You may just get more chapters if I win. That chapter will be a graduating from whatever grade you are in present. Or, if you are no longer in school, just a really naff chapter!

Review! Thank you to my three lonely reviewers. 


	5. The Messenger

**Tears of Longing**

By RicaSieg

Disclaimer: Whatever

Chapter 5: The Messenger

            Ron threw out his hands to catch his balance. He had only recently received his apparition license, having failed it three times, and still had a hard time keeping his balance when he landed. Hermione was leaning against the wall that turned into the archway for Diagon Alley. 

            "Is he here, yet?" asked Ron.

            "No. I wonder…AAHHHHH!" Hermione screamed.

            "What?" asked Ron, stepping towards the frightened girl in concern. 

            "Ss...sa...sa...Snake!" she stuttered while backing up.

            Ron pulled out his wand to stun it when Hermione finally came to her senses.

            "Wait, it has a note attached to its tail!"

            "What moron uses a snake to send letters?" grumbled Ron. "I'm not getting it!"

            "Oh, honestly, Ron! Accio Letter!" Hermione sighed in exasperation. The letter was written on a funny kind of parchment and was sealed with wax in the shape of a lightening bolt. Hermione unfolded it and read it out loud. 

            "Dear Hermione and Ron, 

                        Fallow the snake. It will take you to me. Do not provoke it or it will attack. 

See you soon,

Harry"

          After she finished reading, the snake turned and slithered off into the forest that surrounded Diagon Alley. They walked for about ten minutes, each lost in thought.

            _'I hope Harry isn't running anymore. He promised that he would stop that. This is a rather odd way to meet someone. I wonder how the snake knows were to go. I'm getting really hungry. Maybe we could talk with him over some sandwiches,' thought Ron as he ducked under a low branch._

            Hermione's thoughts were slightly more paranoid. _'I hope this isn't a trap. I don't think I can fight off all that many deatheaters with out help. I forgot to bring my communicator. Dam, we won't be able to get in touch with Dumbledore.'_

_            'I'm hungry. Master Harry better have some mice waiting for this,' were the snake's thoughts while it led them through the forest._

            Finally, they reached a clearing. In it was a large rock. The snake slid over and curled up next to the rock, leaving Ron and Hermione in the middle of the clearing. 

            A rustling sound in the bushes led to another snake entering the clearing. It was exactly the same type of snake as their guide but smaller. It raised its head and stuck its forked tongue out at Ron and Hermione, causing Hermione to squeal, before curling up next to its mate. Snakes started entering the clearing through the bushes in a line. They were exactly the same, except in size. That gradually decreased. They all curled up next to the two original snakes. When the smallest snake finally entered, there were fourteen snakes in all. The smallest being only a few inches long.

            Hermione and Ron were so engrossed in watching the snakes that they didn't see a large white owl swoop down and land on the tree behind the rock. It hooted twice and all of the snakes stopped moving and hissing. Then, all of the animals turned their heads and looked behind Hermione and Ron.

            "Hello," said a quiet but firm voice from behind them. 

A/N- I don't have much to say. I am thinking of changing the title. If you have any suggestions, e-mail me. I will update Sweet Tears this weekend or when I get 50 reviews, whatever comes first. This will be updated when I get ten reviews. Maybe sooner if I have time. If you know of any good after Hogwarts stories, tell me please in a review. (My e-mail isn't working) I can't think of anything witty to say. Go read my other stories; they are better than this is. This story has been completely written during homeroom. 

I have 2 ides for a new story. Vote for witch one you like better.

Harry lives in New York. It is set after the war and Hogwarts. He teaches street fighting. He tries to deal with his losses in the war but is having trouble. In an alternate universe. Harry and James live, but Lily doesn't. Harry does not make Voldemort into the spirit thing, he only weakens him. James drinks away his sorrow at losing Lily (does not beat Harry). Harry trains to destroy Voldemort. Centers after Harry defeats Voldemort and is in his fifth year. He had never been to Hogwarts. He had just had private training with Sirius and Moody and Remus. 


End file.
